mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia III Bugs
This page lists verified bugs and glitches found within the game Mafia III. :Note: This page is for verified bugs that exist after the final patch of the game. If you do not see a bug listed here, report it in the forum Bugs Report. Once it's verified, it will be added to this page by one of the site admins. Mission Related Bugs .45 in My Hand *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Cassandra. Ain't Nowhere Safer *After capturing Slim and returning to gameplay, several bugs may occur. They range from your vehicle not being able to move forward, to Slow-Mo Driving being unavailable. These can usually be corrected by reloading the last checkpoint. All for the Blessed *After killing The Ensanglante at the New Bordeaux Opera House, the mission will update to return to Anna, yet no timer is present and the game will allow you to spend as much time as you want doing other things. However, the game does not save, no matter how much time passes. Even actions that should create a save don't, like depositing money through the Consigliere or selling a crop through Herbalism. It will even let you start some missions, yet if you die, quit, or reload, all progression after leaving the opera house will be lost. Brave New World *The mission "Only Way's Forward" will initially show up as part of Brave New World; however, if the game is reloaded it will be listed under The Blade Stained Red. Compromised Corruption *After update 1.090.0, the New Bordeaux Opera House was added for the Sign of the Times DLC. This changed the dead drop located there so it now sits openly in the middle of the alleyway, and there is no blackmail icon on any nearby wall. Herbalism *There is a bug that causes an error when naming a new hybrid strain. After choosing a name, the panel will read "ERROR" where the name should appear. When this happens, the name you selected for that strain will have replaced one of your saved strains. However, the only change should be its name, and all of its qualities, including the total sold, will remain intact under the new name. **Attempting to delete the "ERROR" strain may result in it deleting the saved strain that was renamed. A second attempt will usually delete the ERROR strain. **This bug may become persistent, where any attempt to create a new strain will result in this error. Deleting all of your custom strains should fix this issue. However, you may continue planting your current custom strains with no issues. *The district maps shown in the selling menu all show the wrong district. Hot Rubber & Cold Blood *Both the Auto Theft and Smuggling rackets will initially be listed as part of Hot Rubber & Cold Blood; however, once either one is completed the first half of the mission The Connection to Cuba will become available. If that's completed, Hot Rubber & Cold Blood will disappear and the remaining racket takeover will now be listed as part of the The Connection to Cuba. I.R.A. Don't Ask *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Thomas Burke. *Unlike other missions, your vehicle will not be present after you drop the cars off at Burke's Iron & Metal. You can make it appear by entering and then exiting the office. *Letting the game auto-select a vehicle location will often choose one a considerable distance from your current location when one is often much closer. *As the player drives to a chosen location they may receive the message "Vehicle wrecked, choose another". Continuing to the location may reveal the vehicle intact with no damage and still able to be taken and turned in to Burke. *The above happens frequently during the second assignment to steal 3 red De'Leo Capulets from police impound. In this case, however, the vehicles will not be present if the player continues to the original location. I Need a Favor *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Vito. Jesuit in New Mexico *If the player travels by boat to the Anderson Bay Lighthouse during Jesuit in New Mexico, the scripted time change will not occur until you reach the shoreline, and the player will be stuck in the slow-motion mode afterward. This usually clears up after the first cutscene with Alvarez. New Bordeaux Racing *After starting a race your vehicle may be unable to move. This can be corrected by ending the race, exiting and reentering your vehicle, then starting the race again. *After update 1.090.0, passing through checkpoints in races may no longer play the sound or display your current time vs track record. Restarting the race sometimes fixes this. Pray on the Way Up *The missions "That Goes Both Ways" and "Friends Like These" will initially show up as part of Pray on the Way Up; however, if the game is reloaded they will be listed under The Way of Flesh. Sammy's Renovation *After purchasing Office Level 1, Lily Robinson will move upstairs to the office. If this happens before the fifth upgrade, Lincoln will be standing in the bar talking to the wall where Lily usually stands during Angry White Boys. *Despite completing this mission and fully rebuilding Sammy's Bar, the documentary footage of Father James pointing out where Sammy's used to be and stating that it was paved over because no one wanted to live there, will still play. Seems Simple Enough *A bug exists that shows this mission available in the menu when it's not needed. When chosen, there will be no semi-truck at the location to steal. To check if the mission is needed, hover your cursor over all rackets assigned to Vito and see if their earn is at its maximum. *There is a railroad overpass in Bayou Fantom that the trailer of the semi-truck will not fit beneath. This may result in the vehicle becoming stuck, leaving the player unable to proceed. Leaving the area and restarting the mission is the only known fix. Sign of the Times *Once Sign of the Times is loaded, the game may automatically start A Little Closure whenever the player attempts to enter Saint Jerome's Catholic Church to speak with Father James to do any of his other missions. *If Lincoln is able to get in the church, attempting to exit through the front door may result in him knocking on air while still inside. *Once Sign of the Times is started, the game may automatically select one of its missions and make it active whenever the player drives close to one of its mission markers. *The Ensanglante Hit Squads may continue to spawn long after the DLC is complete. This is typically confined to those that were not triggered, or triggered but not defeated, during the DLC's missions. The Connection to Cuba *There is a telephone in the back room of Pagani's Fine Motors that will show the "Talk" prompt when Lincoln is next to it. Attempting to do so will lock the player on the phone with no way of hanging up. Reloading the checkpoint is the only way to proceed. The Home Fires Burn *After robbing the Federal Reserve in The Home Fires Burn, when the player is being chased by police in the Underground Canals, looking at the game map will show the player is traveling to a destination in southeast Southdowns. Yet after the chase is over, when you emerge from the canals you are in the French Ward. The Poor Sumbitch *The Judge may not leave the courthouse steps, making it impossible for the mission to proceed. This may be caused by a random NPC standing in front of the motorcade, blocking its path and preventing the trigger for the Judge enter his car. Reloading the checkpoint may correct this. If this does not work, you may use a sniper rifle to zoom in and kill the Judge on the courthouse steps. Using Slow-Mo Shooting can make this easier. The Privileged Die Slow *The objective to Destroy Southern Union supplies will remain open after the two marked locations have been completed. *The way-point when driving to the Briar Patch to talk with Jackie Grimaldi will lead the player to a spot on the street beside the location rather than the parking lot in front. The Righteously Fucked *During the first two moonshine runs for The Righteously Fucked, after dropping off the truck the mission will update, instructing the player to return to Nicki. If the player reloads the game for any reason at this point, the mission may not update properly after speaking with her. The menu will continue to show the objective "Talk to Nicki" with a check mark next to it, despite the conversation having already taken place. Reloading the game again at this point will remove the mission from the menu altogether. The player will not be able to complete trafficking missions for any other rackets assigned to Thomas Burke for the remainder of the game. General Mission Bugs *After pressing the button prompt to speak to a racket contact, the conversation and mission may not advance. Reloading the game and speaking with them again usually clears this up. Achievement Related Bugs *There have been several bugs related to achievements and trophies in the game on all platforms. Most of these have been patched and should be working as of the latest update. *Playstation 4 users have reported persistent bugs with both Trap Game Strong and Danger Close. The following method has been known to fix this: #Go into network settings and turn off Internet Connection. #Go into Mafia III saves and you should see 4 saves, 1 of which is a profile save, and 3 of which are game saves; delete the 1 profile save and the two older game saves, leaving only the newest game save. #Be sure to make a backup to cloud/USB before doing any save deletion. Vehicle Related Bugs *Upon exiting your vehicle, it may jump above or below the ground and may even get damaged. Entering the vehicle usually corrects this. *Vehicles may spawn where one is currently parked or partially below ground, often causing them to explode and burn. *Your vehicle may not always spawn after completion of some missions. Reloading the last checkpoint may fix this. *The game may not spawn the vehicle you were currently driving. Instead it will spawn one that you had driven previously, even when considerable time has passed since the player last drove that vehicle. *When the player enters a location that automatically parks their vehicle, such as rackets and safehouses, when they return there will be an odd blurring effect on the tires. This will go away if the player enters and exits the vehicle. *Boats may spawn above the water and fall down, or below the water and fly up into the air. *When entering a boat it's possible for the engine not to make any sound. This usually corrects itself after about a minute. *When attempting to crash through objects like chain-link fences and gates the results may be sporadic. At times they may simply pop out of the way causing little to no damage, while at other times they may cause considerable damage or even stop the vehicle dead as if the player had hit an unmovable object. *A similar condition exists when driving over curbs, train tracks and other minor obstacles. *The Berkley Stallion may exhibit extremely poor handling at high speeds when compared to other cars in the vehicle fleet. Minor accidents, often as simple as hitting a curb or small bump in the road, will cause the vehicle to become airborne and crash. *Parked police cars may spawn multiple vehicles in the same space, causing them to be destroyed. This happens most often at the Downtown precinct and behind Duffy's Irish Pub during The Blade Stained Red. *Driving a vehicle into water may cause the player to inexplicably die or end up below the game map. *Some vehicles may exhibit odd graphics glitches, such as the gearshift lever stretching and even sticking through the windshield when the steering wheel is turned. Weapon Related Bugs *Scoped rifles show no change after purchasing any level of the stability upgrade. Affected weapons include the Camo Model 67, Hawk 4540 Night Vision, Manitou Model 67, Mayweather M04A3, and Viper 55. *The Masterson Semi-Auto is also referred to by in-game text as the Masterson Pistol. *The Barker 1500 Tactical is also referred to by in-game text as the Barker 1500. Music Related Bugs *When a cutscene is skipped, it will also skip playing the scripted song that is supposed to follow it. *The algorithm used to randomize song play may choose some songs rather often, while others rarely play. *New Bordeaux Radio Stations may play songs not on their scripted playlist. *If combat mode is entered briefly during a racket takeover, the background music may switch to combat music and then not switch back, even if a stealth approach is maintained afterwards. Location Related Bugs Bayou Fantom *After update 1.090.0, a road in the western portion of Bayou Fantom no longer shows on the game map. Bellaire's Supermarket *After completing Blind Eyes of God by leaving New Bordeaux, when the player spawns at Bellaire's Supermarket the radio in their vehicle will be playing while simultaneously making the sound effect of changing the stations. This can be corrected after entering your vehicle by toggling the radio on/off key. Frisco Fields *A large green health icon can sometimes be seen in the air above the Big Rick's Custom Auto here. *The nearby Best Oil gas station doesn't show up on the map after wiretapping, and neither does the TL-49 Fuse in the gas station's garage. Laveau's Compound *NPCs in the northern end of Laveau's Compound will often spawn standing in a campfire located there, causing them to burn to death. This typically happens if you spend extended periods of time in the area around the Grow House. River Island *The island located between Tickfaw Harbor and Southdowns is treated as if it belongs to either of those two districts depending on circumstances. See the River Island page for details. Sammy's Bar *After completing the renovations, trying to exit through the western door of Sammy's will show a short load screen, then spawn the player still inside the building. This happens most often if you try right after reloading. Sinclair Parish *After wiretapping the junction boxes in Sinclair Parish, the map will not highlight the brighter green color as the main New Bordeaux map does. Un Belle Jardin *The sign on the building shows the name Un Belle Jardin, while other in-game text lists it as Un Bel Jardin. *When loading the game or checkpoint from this location, the player's vehicle may be damaged by another vehicle spawning in the same place. Wilcock's Saloon *When inside the cashier's cage, it can be extremely difficult to open the door to the north due to the placement of the wardrobe. When at the door, the action prompt will either register the wardrobe to the right of the door or the note on the desk to the left. Map Related Bugs *Mission icons may not appear on the main map, making it seem as though there are no missions available. While in the main map, hit the interact button (X on Xbox, square on PlayStation and by default E on PC) to bring up the objectives menu where all available missions will be listed. *Dark lines may appear on the map in Downtown, French Ward, and Sinclair Parish which correspond to the location of the train tracks through those districts. *The mini-map may become excessively blurry. Reloading or restarting the game will often fix this. *Sections of the map which have been previously wiretapped may show as not being done. Reloading or restarting the game will often fix this. *The green health icons for Adrenaline Shots will show on the mini-map in locations inaccessible to the player. This typically happens in locations visited in previous missions, such as Baron Saturday's Fun Park or the C.I.A. Safehouse, that are locked off to the player once the mission is complete. *A map icon in central Delray Hollow lists a Thrift Mart across the street from the Pierced Heart, when it's actually a Silvio Collateral Pawn & Loan. Item Related Bugs *Viewing the Party Animal outfit in the wardrobe states that you need to complete the Bounty Hunting missions to unlock; however, it actually unlocks after completing There Are No Dominos. *While wearing the Party Animal outfit, no shadow will appear on the ground for Lincoln's legs. *Several cutscenes will not show the clothing Lincoln is currently wearing and will show him in his default combat outfit instead. This happens because the cutscene was prerendered with Lincoln wearing that outfit and is likely due to clothing options being added as an afterthought due to fan demand. *The collectibles menu will list the Communist Propaganda poster progression as 100% once all eight in the series are collected, regardless of how many posters are left on the map. *World objects such as crates and tables may fail to spawn, leaving items placed on top of them seemingly floating mid-air. *Missions which involve the removal of Lincoln's equipment and weapons, such as Real Nice Time or Ain't Nowhere Safer, will fail to return the player's Adrenaline Shots when their other gear is returned at the completion of the mission. However, all explosives and equipment will be replenished to their full capacity regardless of what was in their inventory beforehand. *Several TL-49 Fuses won't show on the map until Lincoln is right next to them, even if the area has been wiretapped. *World objects such as trees, streetlights, and even buildings may fail to spawn or spawn improperly. NPC Related Bugs *NPCs walking around New Bordeaux may inexplicably dive in front of the player's vehicle for no apparent reason, often resulting in their deaths. *NPCs may suddenly jump from their vehicles and quickly run away in a panicked state. *NPCs may spawn dead on the ground, letting out a scream of pain as they do. *When an NPC drops an item they are holding, the item will often remain floating in the air. *Charles Laveau, John Donovan, and Father James may be found in two places simultaneously while their respective DLC missions are active. *Allied NPCs from nearby rackets will often run to Lincoln's aid and join in combat with him. This often has unwelcome side effects, like eliminating stealthier options or gaining unwanted police involvement. *The above may also occur when Lincoln is outside of combat and near an enemy NPC, such as when the player is tailing an enemy and drives past a currently controlled racket. *The Arms Dealer will often stop a considerable distance from the player's location. *The arms dealer often drives erratically and may be involved in accidents on his way to the player, possibly getting killed in the process. When this happens you may still be able to conduct business with him. *After the player robs a restaurant or gas station, if they return a moment later an abnormally large amount of police officers may spawn at that location investigating the crime. Other Bugs *After a mission scripted time change, the game may not always go back to its standard day/night cycle. *The game contains a number of typos in subtitles and other in-game text. *The game is plagued with graphics related bugs, such as often appearing too bright or dark, poor frame rates, screen tearing, excessive amounts of blur and haze, and other graphics related issues. These may come and go and seem worse in some locations or missions than others. This is due to the game's programming, and there is no known fix for these problems. Some items listed above may be by design rather than actual bugs or defects in the game's programming. Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay